The Whitmore's Legacy
by XBolt51
Summary: Based off concepts from the book and episodes: post-5x12 AU. Damon Salvatore and his lil' murder buddy, Enzo are going to pay for what they did to me. I don't know how I'm still alive but as long as I see every ounce of blood dripping out of their soulless bodies, they will know what it truly means to be tortured by the Whitmore family!
1. Prologue

I don't know what happened to me. The last thing I remembered was his face. The vampire, Damon Salvatore stating that he was a monster. His face then turned into a monster's face and chomped down on my neck. I felt every ounce blood drip out of my body. I woke up in some forest-like area. I saw that other monster, Enzo or whatever his name was, burying me before Stefan Salvatore, the lesser of two evils, ambush him.

Damon says that my family deserved to die. Dr. Elliot Wilson Whitmore, my ancestor who conducted the experiments on vampires, was more to blame. The rest of my family didn't deserve any of it. I am going to show this psycho-vamp that I am the last person he will mess with. He thinks he ended the Whitmore family with me.

**HE IS DEAD WRONG! **I am going to make him regret it. By the time I am done with them, they will beg for me to kill them. He said that he was a monster, and that my family's deaths were justifiable. I will show them just how much of a Whitmore I really am. I will show Damon Salvatore just how much a monster Aaron Whitmore can be!


	2. The Experiments

I guess this started after seeing Wes and his creepy vampire lab. I couldn't believe my eyes. All these machines, for the sole purpose of tormenting vampires. I gotta admit, after hearing what Damon had done to every member of my family, I hated them. After clocking Wes in the jaw, I took this strange syringe that fell to the ground and just left.

I was taught a lot of things about the Whitmore Family as a kid. I was taught there are certain things that the Whitmore men do and don't. Never expected this. Ever since my parents and eventually my aunt Sara died, Wes has taken care of me. He was kinda like father to me. I still remember the chemistry set he gave me on my eleventh birthday. I still remember the birthday wish I made, the same birthday wish I made each time my birthday had come: Don't let the "Whitmore curse" take someone else from me.

I wasn't quite the science whiz as Wes is, but something about this particular syringe seemed strange. Seeing as I found it in his creepy vampire lab, it must be something relating to it. I took out an old microscope that Wes gave me on my fourteenth birthday; back when I was still interested in science. I placed a drop of the liquid on the glass, then looked at it. This was, by far, one of the most strangest things I've ever seen. It was ... blood mixed with some other chemicals. I'm not sure if this blood is genuinely human, this was the most strangest things I've ever seen. I took out every documents that Wes ever gave me about Augustine. I never paid much attention to it, because whenever he mentioned it, he made the Augustine Society sound like some sort of cult. There were numerous documents detailing the use of vampire blood and just how different their physiology is to that of a humans. And other stuff that was _just_ as strange. So, apparently, I am looking at vampire blood mixed in with several chemicals.

As much as I hated the prick, I was going to need Wes' help in finding out just what he and these Augustine pricks are up to. I looked through every corner of the Whitmore house, and any other place he could be. Wesley Maxfield was gone.


	3. Cult?

This was just great! The one person who could possibly help me understand this vampire crap is gone! Despite the fact Wes sold me out, I thought he'd always have my back. Kinda regret saying that now.

Everything bad that's happened to me. To my family. All because of a psychopathic vampire who got tortured by my ancestor. The doc may have had it coming, but not everybody else. It's not like they tortured him themselves. I guess Augustine has their share of the blame as well.

I looked at the documents that Wes gave me on Augustine again. It didn't say much about this compound; he probably has those notes himself. But I kept on reading and reading them to see if I could get any information on anything at all. I did see something as to why this watch Wes gave me is so special. It did belong to my father and it has been passed down to every first-born Whitmore man in the family. But it also belonged to my tormentor of an ancestor; Dr. Elliot Whitmore. But what makes this watch special is that it's laced with an herb that can actually harm a vampire called vervain. I started looking for any other weaknesses that vampires may have. Some documents slipped out and I couldn't believe my eyes. In the most graphic detail, these documents told me about every thing that every doctor in Augustine had done to the vampires in the name of science: gouge out their eyes, cut them up to test the limits of their healing abilities, etc.

The last name I saw from the documents was that of a Dr. Grayson Gilbert: Elena's dad. I mean, I know that I've seen the name before when I gazed at the notes before. Back then, I used them as paperweights or as light reading when I got bored. I looked into the documents further and further until I could get the answers I need. Nothing. I headed into the Whitmore house seeing as that's where Wes gave me every ounce of information from a safe in there. I never really noticed this picture before; every member of Augustine right near the entrance. Whenever I heard about it from Wes, he kinda made it sound like some pretentious rich kids club. The Whitmore fortune didn't mean much to me. Maybe that's the reason Wes took care of me and was named my trustee until I turned 18. Then it began to become clear: Wes has been using my family's fortune to experiment on the vampires. Just as I left, I tripped on a floorboard beneath the cabinet at the entrance. Seemed suspicious. I opened it up and there were more documents about Augustine. This was more about the Augustine Society's history; being as old as Whitmore College itself. Apparently, the Whitmore Family worked closely with one of the founding families of Mystic Falls: the Gilberts. They helped them invent some device to track down vampires. But that wasn't all. According to this, Augustine shouldn't be around anymore. There wasn't much to go on but the documents said that there was an incident over 50-60 years ago that caused the Augustine Society to become defunct. Someone or something miraculously brought back the Augustine Society. Just what was I getting myself into?


	4. Dread This Way Comes

I had heard about Augustine for years thinking it was something to be proud of. I don''t want to be a part of some Satanic cult that gets off of some freaky-deaky vampire torture. This all sounds like the plot of a really bad comic book or something. Sometime later, I heard that my trust fund had finally come through. Wes is no longer in charge of my money. The money that has been funding Wes's torture on vampires. I couldn't help but think about what they may have to endure. Each and every one of them in pain, all because of Augustine. I know its not going to matter now, but I can do something now.

Just as I was going to officially cut the funding from Augustine, I started feeling ... drawn to that vampire compound. Just ... what was this? I got chills just from looking at it. And yet, I found it to be ... compelling. This thing could do something potentially awful to some innocent vampire. So, what would it do to a human? I just put the syringe into my arm and injected some of the compound into my bloodstream. But I felt no different. I did feel ... tingly though.

Elena got the worst part of the Augustine tradition. I felt that I should tell her that she won't have to be part of its legacy or even feel guilty about what her dad may have done. That's on him. I got to her dorm but her roommate Caroline was there, apparently cleaning the fireplace. Gotta say, Caroline has a pretty nice ass. I asked her to tell Elena that Augustine's legacies will be done. No more experiments. She then told me she will. Just as I got into my dorm, he was waiting for me. The vampire that Augustine had been torturing for decades: Enzo. I just fell as he bit into my neck.

As I was coming to, I overheard the last part of Damon and Enzo's conversation. They talked about Dr. Whitmore and how he never took off his watch, especially when he was tormenting them both. The watch I was wearing had experience of being in vampire guts. Enzo mentioned that Damon's very first instinct from when he saw me was to kill me, and Damon said something about not doing it. As I officially came back to the land of the living, Enzo said that he or Damon would kill me. Damon just ran up to him and snapped his neck. He ripped off my watch and compelled me to leave town. Didn't he notice that he gave me back my watch or was that his intent. Compelled or not, I was probably going to do that either way. Is this what Mystic Falls has for me: gateways into this supernatural world that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. As I began to drive away from Mystic Falls, I saw someone laying down on the side of the road. I stupidly got out to make sure whether the person was injured. It was Enzo and Damon was just behind me. He decided to indulge me on the pain he brought upon my family for years and how he enjoyed hearing them scream. I told him what I'm thinking now: that Elena was too good for him. Next thing I know, Damon's "monster-face" shows and he's just chomping down on my neck until every ounce of blood in my body drips out.

The next thing I remember was seeing my dead body. At first I just thought I was going to see the light. I saw something alright, but it wasn't the light. I saw ... someone. I heard him say that I was not like the "abominations that walk among the earth". I assume he meant the vampires. He said that the watch I have on and the vampire compound I had in my system is turning me into something just as foul as a vampire. Something that breaks the barrier of death but maintaining the barrier of humanity. Sounded like I'm a zombie or something. He then said I would not be complete until my spirit returned to my body. As a spirit, I saw a lot happening. I saw Wes. He was making a deal with some woman who agreed to fund Augustine's torture programs. Wes was the last of my concerns. As I got to my body, I never felt more alive. I just left as Stefan had his bout with Enzo. I ran faster than anyone! Damon says he's a monster and that my family are monsters for tormenting him. He will know pain that no man should ever experience. Enjoy these days, Damon Salvatore, because they'll be the last ones you'll have. I will not stop **my** quest for revenge, 'til the sounds of **your** screams can put my mind to rest!


	5. Responsiblity

***** SEVERAL DAYS LATER *****

**Aaron's POV**

I've been talking with this women, and she's filled me in on what happened lately. Her name's Sloan or whatever. From what she's told me, Damon's gone crazy from Wes' vampire serum and such. "So, if the plan works, we will have what we both desire!" Sloan told me"I don't hate all vampires and I don't care about you agenda. As long as I can kill Enzo and Damon! And how long due I have to keep hiding?" I asked her, feeling irritated. I've had to hide from Damon and his vampire pals for far too long. "They believe you to be dead. For now, lay low until you are needed." Sloan told me. She then kissed me on the cheek telling me it will all be over soon. I don't know or care about these Travelers, as long as **my** goals are fulfilled.

**Tyler's POV**

After listening to Matt and everyone bitch and moan that I'm not doing jack in my life, I decided to at least check out Whitmore College. I gotta admit, the campus isn't half-bad. But if I'm gonna go here, I might as well think about what I want to do. I was kinda confused by the directions of the dorm I'd likely be in. I almost went in until I forgot I had to be invited in. "Um, just who and what do you think you're doing?" said a blonde-haired dude standing behind me. Creeper. "Who do you think you are?" I asked him. "The guy who's dorm your attempting to break in apparently. Sorry about the rudeness. I'm Davis Wescott." said the blonde dude, kinda hesitantly. "Sorry for my rudeness. The administrators said that this would probably be my dorm if I officially enrolled here. Just wanted to get the feel of it. And as long as we're making introductions, I'm Tyler Lockwood" I told him. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tyler Lockwood. Why don't you come in?" Aaron asked me. Awfully polite kid. Something seems off about him but he seems like a nice kid. I looked around and I gotta say; I think I'll like college. "So, how are the parties around here?" I felt the need to ask. If this is the kinda college like I've seen in all those movies, I'm definitely coming then. "Okay, at best. The one for Spring Break should be pretty damn awesome though. Not much of a party person, but this one seems worth attending." Aaron said.

I suddenly got a call from Jeremy. "Hey, Tyler. Stefan needs you to come back to the Lockwood Mansion. He needs help in restraining Damon, and needs some of your blood to sustain him." Crap. I hate this. Ever since Damon wants the other white meat, it's become a pain dealing with him. "I'll come by in five, lil' Gilbert!" I said rashly. Since I suggested to them to use the hidden chamber with chains near my place, it's become quite tiring going back and forth to help the others. "I'm sorry, one of my friends needs my help. I'll come by later for details about the party." I told Davis. He looked kinda shocked about something. "Dude, you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine. Go and take care of your ... friend." Davis said. Cool guy, kinda weird though.

**Aaron's POV**

Gilbert. It somehow comes back to Elena somehow. I went back to the Augustine documents. Apparently there were records as well for every past member of Augustine. Grayson Gilbert, married to Miranda Sommers, children are ... Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. It goes on mentioning that he's part of the Mystic Falls' city council, ... and a vampire hunter? Wow, Augustine documents every little thing. So, he's pretty much the old version of me. And something else, about my parents. Huh, apparently I have one relative left. May not be a Whitmore but it's something. Now, I've got someone to protect from these foul demonic scum.

**Jeremy's POV**

Where the hell is Tyler?! It's getting tiresome holding back Damon with Matt, as well as the constant threats we've been getting from him. He's even more erratic than usual. And that's the last of the chains. "Honestly, Matt, this isn't gonna help much. I mean, we chained him up in the Salvatore Boarding House and Damon still broke out. The only difference is that he's slightly more caged." I told him. "I guess, but we need to keep him somewhere safe. He's danger to himself and everyone within his sight." Matt replied. "Y'know I can hear you two thunderheads, right? I've got super vamp hearing!" Damon said annoyingly. "We know. Jer, I've been meaning to ask you, uh, how's April doing since, well, y'know?" Matt asked me. He definitely sounds like an older brother. Then again, he's kinda been like my big brother in some ways. With everything that's happened and how April got dragged in it like Matt has, it's only natural that he's looking after her. I mean, Matt had to convince her to leave Mystic Falls during the summer and stay with her cousins in Detroit, and it was kinda hard explaining to her that I died and then suddenly came back to life.

"From what I can tell, she seems fine. But she tries to keep her distance from me. And I don't think its just because I died. I mean, Elena nearly killed her after she turned off her humanity. I think in some way, she hates me because of it." I told him. "Yea, I still remember how that was like. I mean, it's hard finding out that you live in a place that's infested by things you only heard in stories, like Twilight." Matt said. "Twilight wishes it were us." I said laughing. Tyler finally came and with more chains, an empty bottle and a knife. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to run off to get some supplies." Tyler said. "Better late than never." Matt said. Tyler just followed Matt's orders in chaining up Damon and then sliced his wrist, so that the blood would drip into the bottle and then gave it Damon. "That's good Hybrid juice!" Damon exclaimed.

I then left them to attend their business. Just as I left the Lockwood Mansion, some blonde dude just came running toward me. He's fast, almost like, ... vampire fast. "Hey. I'm looking for someone named Jeremy Gilbert. I heard that he lives around the area. Do you know him?" this blonde dude with somewhat dark skin asked me. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" I said. Kinda cheesy. "Well, that didn't take too long!" the blonde dude said. He then took out a knife that looked like the Traveler knife, but the handle's curved somewhat. "What do you want from me?" I asked him. "Simple. I need you to further my goals. You are going to be just like me." the blonde guy said. He then tossed me a knife similar to his. "I might as well give you a fighting chance first." the blonde dude said before running off. I may not be as fast as him but I managed to follow him into the cemetery. This was all too strange. Just who is this guy, and more importantly what is he?!

"It looks like you made it! Didn't doubt it though." the blonde dude said to me. "Just who or what are you?" I asked him nearly screaming. "For my identity, I'm Davis Wescott. As for what I am, just call me a new breed ... of vampire hunters. I now have all the abilities of a vampire without having to burn to a crisp in the sunlight." he said. A new breed of vampire hunter? So, he might just be stronger than me? "And your going to be just like me in a matter of moments. Cause, I made the mistake of injecting a small amount of 'contaminated vampire blood', and when a vampire drained me of blood, my watch kicked in somehow. My watch is much like a ring, that my family helped create with your family. But somehow I came back as this rather than a vampire. And with a little help of some new friends, I am .. stronger than I ever was!" 'Davis" explained. Friends? What kinda friends could he be talking about? The Travelers? I then took out the knife he gave me and tried to stab him but he's fast. I tried punching and kicking him but he caught my fists then pushed me.

I fell flat on my stomach. "Davis" grabbed my hair and pulled me toward him. He then pressed the knife to my throat. I thought he was gonna slice me. Instead, "Davis" had sliced my left and right arms. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt much. He then turned me around and pressed my arms on the ground. "I've haven't tried this before. Now why don't you tell me ..." Those were the last thing I remembered and heard. When I came to, "Davis" was gone.

**No One's POV**

April had just came back to her old home. She's supposed to be staying with Sheriff Forbes seeing as she has no other living relatives in Mystic Falls. "Hmm. Oh, Dad. I wish I could have at least seen you one more time. Why did you have to die?" she said. "Maybe cause you're related to me." a voice from behind had said. April was feeling scared and slowly turned behind her. A young blonde-haired man wearing a light blue shirt and khakis was behind her. "Even those who are related to the Whitmores seem to be cursed. Sorry for scaring you, my name's Aaron Whitmore. It's nice meeting you, April". the young man said. "What do you mean 'related to the Whitmores'. Just who are you?" April asked him. "Your cousin and consider me to be your guardian angel. I trust you know about the vampires that roam your town? Apparently, there were some in my college. You and I, we need to rid this town of them." Aaron had said. "But... one of them is ... or at least was my friend." April said sadly. "You mean Elena? She's my friend too. I don't want to hurt _her_. Just one or two in particular. Vampires are not meant to exist, April. They should stay where they should be: in stories. And by the time we're done with them, they'll be nothing but a myth. What do you say, April?" Aaron asked his cousin. April felt somewhat conflicted but then told Aaron "I'm in." Aaron then hugged his newly found cousin and grinned as he brought her to his side.

***** THREE HOURS LATER *****

"Have you done it?" Sloan had asked Aaron after he left the Young Ranch. "Yes. Jeremy will soon be under the Traveler's spell and be my equivalent with a little bit of your magic. Its strange that witches exist, but then again less than a month ago, I couldn't believe that vampires exist. " Aaron said to Sloan. "The Gilbert child will become like you, but right now we need him to find the anchor." Sloan said. Aaron did not fully comprehend the actions of the Travelers goals and couldn't care less. All he wanted was to kill Damon and Enzo. "Everything will come into fruition my love." Sloan said and proceeded to kiss Aaron on the lips.

**YES, APRIL NOW HAS A SOME SENSE OF PURPOSE. AS FOR AARON, HE'S FIXATED ON DAMON AND ENZO AND NOT IN A GAY WAY! THE TRAVELERS HAVE AN AGENDA FOLLOWING BONNIE (FOLLOWING THE SHOW A BIT) AND WILL BE USING JEREMY TO GET TO HER AS WELL AS MAKE HIM LIKE AARON. AARON IS PRETTY MUCH LIKE ALARIC WAS WHEN HE TRANSFORMED INTO AN ENHANCED ORIGINAL AND IT LOOKS LIKE JEREMY MIGHT JUST SUFFER A SIMILAR FATE LIKE HIS BELOVED GUARDIAN/FRIEND**


End file.
